


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by MyLove_MyLife_MySoul



Series: Rakan's parents, Maisy and Jace [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Black Markets, Blind Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLove_MyLife_MySoul/pseuds/MyLove_MyLife_MySoul
Summary: Xayah and Rakan managed to have the first Vastaya children in a century or so. Twins are a blessing, but being the first in a long time may just curse the small family.Cliché title, will change it in the future.
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Series: Rakan's parents, Maisy and Jace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202231
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Discovery

Zyla was like Rakan, blonde with gold downy feathers when she was born, her ears tipped in red. She was like the sun to them, so bright and beautiful, the same way Xayah felt towards Rakan. Although, they were right to feel they were going to have more than one, as her twin brother had joined them as well. Both small due to their cramped conditions, but strong and healthy. He had been named Jay, and Rakan couldn’t help but sob as he realized his son was an exact copy of Xayah, with violet feathers and her red-pink hair and ears. Their children were almost exact copies. Rakan had excitedly attempted to call his son Xayah Jr at this, but she had sent him sprawling with a firm punch, even if she was tired from giving birth, she would not allow her mate to insist on such a thing.

Of course, once their children were born, Xayah knew they needed to find someone able to test for the disease Rakan’s mother was born with. She would prefer to know before it started to take a hold. The best bet was Rakan’s mother, Maisy, herself, or some healer in Rakan’s tribe who had treated her. Although, Xayah had become more than a little antsy during her pregnancy, having put their freedom fighting on hold, so when she got the chance to continue their work, she did so. It took a year and several months before they finally reached Qaelin and stepped onto its sandy shores. Zyla and Jay could now walk on their own, although Xayah and Rakan still held them close.

Xayah handed Zyla off to Rakan, who held his twins close. Xayah stepped off the boat and onto the shore, Rakan doing the same while she tied it to the dock. They left the town as quickly as they had their first visit, perhaps quicker, unsure of who exactly may be around.

When Rakan started following that invisible pull again, Xayah took Zyla from him, and he was thankful to have the free hand as he immediately started trying to straighten his hair, looking at his pocket mirror as he settled it on Jay's back. "You think I can find them because it's like their… souls made me?" Rakan asked awkwardly, "I mean, you understand what I mean right? With Zyla and Jay. It feels like… like super familiar, as if I could feel my own magic, but it's… different." Rakan shook his head, realizing he made little sense, but Xayah smiled.

"I know what you mean, Rakan. If only I could feel it like you can." Xayah gently pet through Zyla's downy feathers, at which point she looked up and smiled wide, "mama!" Xayah chuckled and smiled back. "Yes, Zyla, it's me." Rakan hadn't spoken in a while, drawing Xayah's attention, at which point he had finally replied.

"You can with practice. It may take you a decade though." He said with a smile and Xayah wondered if she even has the time to practice, between continuing their duties and raising their children. "Is that how long it took you?" Xayah asked and Rakan tilted his head side to side. "More or less. I was much more naturally inclined though. I just needed to refine it." Rakan looked around, suddenly pausing as his mouth opened and closed.

"What is it?" Xayah asked and she saw how Rakan swallowed and rubbed over his chest, "I don't think we'll be able to talk with my parents." Xayah immediately knew what he meant and although she could not feel the pain he must feel, she still sympathized. Zyla and Jay were the first Vastaya to be born in a long time, every Vastaya that passed now, it meant their numbers were dwindling. A dying race as it were, and it made Xayah clutch Zyla close, making her squeak, "mama!" While flailing. 

Rakan kept moving, now singing a song, she recognized it from all the times their partners fell in battle. A deep sadness filled her heart as she knew it was a song for mourning. She didn't speak the rest of the travel, and they eventually spotted the small tribe of Lhotlans. The absence of green and gold feathers made her heart ache. 

Rakan made his way towards the tribe, and almost immediately they were bombarded. Rakan's nephews, her nephews, had flourished their battle-dancer prowess in order to cross several meters just to immediately grab Rakan and Xayah at the same time. "Babies!" They both chirped and Xayah just felt embarrassed by the exclamation, yet the rest of Rakan's tribe immediately approached. Although there were only ten, it still was quite cramped when they circled around to touch and coo at Zyla and Jay. Rakan smiled sadly, still not over the realization his mother and father weren't there to welcome their grandchildren into the tribe, but he was happy to be surrounded by the rest of his family. 

"This is Zyla and Jay." Rakan said, petting through their downy feathers. "It is a miracle to have twins, and I am happy they had the chance to meet you all." Rakan said, although Jay and Zyla were starting to grow fussy with all the attention lavished on them.

Peha, one of Rakan's nephews, smiled wide as he pet over Jay's head. "You should have orange feathers, buddy! Stand out a little more like me!" Jay only stared before gurgling and Rakan laughed. "That's Peha. Pay-ha." Rakan sounded out and Jay immediately chirped, "Aya!" Peha laughed and responded, "close enough I guess… you don't need any more muscle to protect these two?" Peha's voice suddenly got serious and it reminded Rakan of exactly why his tribe had gotten so excited. "I'm the best battle-dancer around, Peha. I think we can handle it. If we need you, we'll let you know… but we need to know if they're sick. Like my mom." Peha immediately seemed to panic at the realization that this was in fact Maisy's grandchildren and the possibility of them not being healthy was very strong.

"I can test for it." Rakan looked over his shoulder at a smaller woman, her feathers white and pristine, and she wore similarly pristine clothing. She dragged Rakan and Xayah back towards where the tribe was camping, tents up and a fire going. She led them into a tent that smelled as pristine as she was and it dawned on Rakan she was a healer, one with human knowledge as much as Vastaya judging by the items littering the tent.

"I'm Leiah, Xayah, by the way. You probably didn't recognize me though, did you, Rakan?" Leiah smiled at him and he blinked. "You left the tribe when I was still here…" He muttered. "When Maisy's disease started getting worse I went to the humans and mages. I needed to help her, but their knowledge was just as limited. Jace left with her a few months ago." Leiah tapped her claws against an odd device before turning to Rakan and Xayah. "When were they born and how much did they weigh if you know?" Leiah asked as she gently rubbed over Zyla's arm before getting her to stretch it out and pat against her hand. Making Zyla giggle.

"It'll be nineteen months since they were born tomorrow." Xayah answered, Rakan seeming surprised. "It's been that long?" Xayah rolled her eyes. "They were small when they were born, but we attributed it to them being twins. They've gotten very fat now though." Xayah pinched Zyla's cheek and she squealed before squirming, almost throwing a fit over the action.

"Then it seems they're healthy if they're gaining weight just fine. If it hasn't changed much since their birth there would be cause for concern." Leiah hummed and looked around, "although you shouldn't run off just yet. Let's make sure they're completely healthy in every aspect." She came back to them with an object that shined a light. Human in origin of course. 

"Little Zyla, look at aunty Leiah a moment." Leiah chirped and cooed until she turned around and made grabby hands towards Leiah. At which point she shined a light at Zyla's eyes and made an odd noise as while Zyla blinked, she made no acknowledgement of the light, only making grabby hands towards Leiah. Curious, she put her fingers near Zyla, but didn't touch her. Zyla only pouted and didn't seem to notice them either. "I do not think we've gotten off scot-free, little brother." Leiah said and Rakan ignored the term of endearment in favor of being worried over Zyla. "What's wrong?"

"Your daughter is blind." Leiah said, frowning and Xayah gently pet through Zyla's hair. "But she's been just fine…" "You're always touching her and her hearing works just fine so she can stare at you, but she isn't actually seeing anything. It's likely a different birth defect that didn't allow the nerves in her eyes to form properly, as they look fine besides." Leiah then moved to Jay to test him as well, and Rakan and Xayah became more concerned as he proved Zyla being blind further by making a fuss when Leiah tried to shine the light towards him and even slapping her fingers away when she came close. "One issue for another as it were, but blindness can be accommodated for." 

"I'm not sure if I should be glad." Xayah said, petting through Zyla's hair. "She won't know what we look like… she'll have to rely on our voices." Xayah pressed a kiss to the top of her daughter's head, Rakan rubbing her back. Understanding her worry. "I'm sure there's a way to help, right?" Rakan asked and Leiah nodded.

"You're able to find us aren't you? Certainly you could help her learn how to do what you can if there's ever a situation where she can not trust sound alone." Leiah smiled at Rakan and he smiled back, nodding. "She'll be great at it, I know it."


	2. Character Designs

Zyla on the left, Jay on the right. They aren't identical twins obviously, but look at them, they are babey.


End file.
